narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Udon Ise
is a shinobi of Konohagakure, and the leader of Team 5. Personality As a child, Udon was an easy-going and quiet individual. He usually looks very sleepy, and is always seen with a drip of snot hanging from his nose. Udon has stated many times that he loves math, as he is sometimes seen writing math problems during class. As an adult, he became a strict but fair sensei who was not above punishing his students for making mistakes that could have costed them dearly. Appearance Udon has short brown hair and dark eyes. He is characterised by the drip of snot always seen hanging from his nose and his circular glasses. While in the Academy, he wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles to represent his membership in the Konohamaru Ninja Squad. In Part II, he has grown noticeably taller, and wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. Instead of goggles, he now wears the village's forehead protector. Several years later, Udon has not changed his appearance much. He has stopped wearing the Konohagakure forehead protector. He also dons a pompadour-like haircut. He also wears new rectangular glasses. Abilities Although his full potential was never seen, the anime shows that he can use a special version of the Sexy Technique called Bouncy Bouncy Technique alongside Moegi and Konohamaru.Naruto episode 158 Part I Chūnin Exams He was seen with Konohamaru, Moegi and Naruto before the start of the Chūnin Exams. Later, he met Temari and Kankurō on unfortunate terms. In the anime, just before the second phase of the Chūnin Exams commenced, he, Konohamaru, and Moegi interviewed the participating genin.Naruto episode 26 Konoha Crush During the Oto-Suna invasion, he is seen with Konohamaru and Moegi as they are with other civilians being guided to safety. Academy Student Lead Mission In the anime, he, Konohamaru and Moegi are led by Naruto on a mission against other Academy teams. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths About two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. While he and his friends began fantasising about becoming chūnin themselves, Shikamaru reminded them that they hadn't even become genin yet. Though dissapointed about what they heard, they were worried about Naruto being left out so Konohamaru stooped to disguising himself as him but he was quickly caught by Neji's Byakugan. Neji explained that Naruto would return when he's ready as he dreams of becoming Hokage, something he and his friends accepted.Naruto: Shippūden episode 396 Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission In Part II, Udon has already been promoted to a genin with Konohamaru and Moegi under the supervision of Ebisu. After his team returned from a mission of finding a lost cat, they met Naruto on his return to the village with Jiraiya. Called for a mission with his team, he was also troubled when Tsunade mistakenly said that they were going on a S-rank mission. Twelve Guardian Ninja Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, he appears again, when Konohamaru was demonstrating his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique. He witnesses Moegi beating Konohamaru up, for creating such a perverted and seemingly useless technique, and he is visibly troubled by his teammate's injury. In the manga, Sakura is the one to punch Konohamaru. Pain's Assault During the invasion of Pain, he is seen along with Moegi eating at the Dango Shop when they notice the explosions. He is then seen again along with Moegi and Konohamaru discussing what they can do during Pain's invasion and they decided that their best option is to help the villagers evacuate to a safer place. They are later seen helping in the efforts to rebuild the village. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Five Kage Summit In the anime, Udon runs to Moegi and Konohamaru announcing Naruto's return to the village. He is disappointed when Naruto delays his interview with them. Paradise Life on a Boat Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After the Infinite Tsukuyomi was cast, Udon along with everyone within Konoha was captured by the Ten-Tails roots. Ultimately, he and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke, after they ended the war. He later attended the mass funeral held in Konoha. Blank Period Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Udon appears in this anime arc. New Era Fifteen years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Udon and Moegi, alert the current Hokage that his son is playing a prank again, this time painting the faces of the Hokage Rock and disrupting the arrangement of the happening Kage Summit. Eventually, he was made the jōnin-sensei for Team 25. Byakuya Gang arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 25 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, they were alerted to the Byakuya Gang's appearance. Following Iwabee's overzealous nature, Metal and Denki joined their team-mate in engaging the thieves, which resulted in Metal getting injured and being hospitalized. After which, Udon scolded Iwabee for his reckless actions and clear disregard of orders. To which, he punished Iwabee to remain confined to his home until further orders. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Udon can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * is also a type of Japanese noodle. is the name of a Japanese province, city and bay. * Children shown on a Ben 10 Christmas-themed episode greatly resembled Team Ebisu. * In Naruto: Rise of a Ninja, all Team Ebisu members were present except Udon for an unknown reason. References de:Udon